oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Black and Blue
A Shattering Performance The cries of seagulls echoed across the empty sky as the heavy sounds of civilization pierced the silent seas. The hustle and bustle of the everyday residents of Pandora as they continued about their usual business was the first welcoming sight that greeted Jacquotte Delahaye as her small wooden dinghy she had commandeered from a group of fisherman a while back struck the ship harbor. Sitting up and kicking off her blanket, Delahaye stifled a yawn as she stretched and shook her sleepy limbs awake. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes, she finally took in the sight before her before a smirk broke out on her face. "Pandora, the Everlasting Island" Delahaye muttered to herself in excitement, having been dying to arrive at this island for the last few weeks. "This is it!" She continued to mutter as she stepped from her small boat onto the pier. "This is where my legend will begin, where I’ll finally begin chasing my ambitions!!". Making sure to retrieve her precious weapon Dawn from the small boat, Delahaye began to make her way inside the harbor town of the island. As she continued to her destination, she unintentionally garnered plentiful attention from both genders, some would argue that it was bound to happen due to her risky yet sexy attire and her beautiful looks, others would say it was due to the massive cross-shaped sword she carried, however most would agree that the one feature that garnered the most attention was her striking and unique sapphire colored hair. Despite all the attention she had gathered, Delahaye paid them no heed but instead stayed focus on her targeted destination. The infamous Jewel of Pandora, a large hotel that houses some of the wealthiest patrons from all over the four blues, a place filled with the untold riches that the many patrons brought and later donated to the hotel. However despite what one might thing, Delahaye held very little interest in the riches instead what she was after was something that most people assumed and chalked up to as a rumor. What she was after was Pandora’s Box, a mythical Artifact that is said to hold the power to equal one of the ancient weapons. While many scoff at such claims, she knew better after all her own father was one of the select few who actually had the privilege to work on the safe that guarded the box. Normally getting into the Jewel was nearly impossible due to its rather exclusive list of clients, however luck was on her side as the owners had opened up the hotel to all in celebration of it’s 30th anniversary. Glancing down at the flier about a musical concert in her hand as well as the invite she had stolen from some arrogant noble, she was barely able to contain her excitement. "It all begins today." ---- As the sun began to set on the elegant island of pandora, patrons different and alike would flock to the Velours Lune Club. Soft lights would illuminate the doorway, a subtle but striking guide into the club. As the fleet of people would enter the club they would be greeted by the soft dark purple and blue aesthetic of the club, the seats plush and leather, the patrons scurrying to grab their drinks and grab seats and a spot to watch the show, the more high end patrons in vip sections above the rest. Moments after the sun had fully set and the moon rose, the velvet curtains would part to reveal a tall ebony skinned boy, black reflective glasses slid down to the tip of his nose, the lenses reminiscent of oil slick as he scanned the crowd, his hands on the mic and nothing else, no introduction, no words, just anticipation, increasing the already ominous scene of the venue. The boy stood in front of a large piano, a drum set and two guitars, all in their stands, no players, no band, just him and the instrument. His eyes cut across the club, a glimmer in his chocolate eyes as his glare pulled every patron into his thrall, capturing their attention with a simple glare. After a few moments of silence passed, a note suddenly played on the piano, cutting through the tension in the room as the two guitars lifted from where they lied, strumming out a few soft and sharp notes, the drums following suit, a few small taps of the symbols coming in the background, coming together to create a soft and emotion filled tune, soft and reminiscent of heart break. The stage felt almost ethereal, the instruments playing themselves, the crowd shocked at the display, and moreso dragged into the music and the performance than they would’ve been before. Suddenly, the boy would finally feed the ears of those within the club, leaning into the mic to let out a note, signaling the beginning of his sonnet. “Threw away your love letters. I, thought it'd made me feel better. I...finally got you out my bed, but I, still can’t get you out my head.” Seth crooned, dragging the patrons into his beautiful song, bringing onto them his feelings and passion, swaying their bodies almost forcefully as he continued to sing his song, his voice that of a gods Having long since arrived and changing her attire to blend into the surrounding environment. Delahaye had managed to smuggle her way into the more VIP section thanks to the ticket she had nabbed from that wealthy patron, eyeing a couple of near by nobles that Were loudly bragging about their vast wealth and gifts that they had brought to donate to the Jewel. Turning away from the nobles she fixed her gaze upon the youth on the stage with a curious gaze, as the boy began to sing she was momentarily surprised at his beautiful voice that lulled the crowed into a bliss euphoria, feeling it creeping up on her Delahaye had to forcibly shake herself from the peaceful lull. "Devil Fruit", she muttered silently to herself as she found it almost unbelievable that a person was capable of singing so well as to instantly take control of the crowd without the aid of the devilishly mysterious fruits that plagued the seas. After a few moments of pondering she suddenly realized that it was the perfect opportunity to began her self imposed mission and quietly and quickly got up from her seat, however what she didn’t count for or simply forgot to factor in was her very own appearance and due to her beautiful looks, current dress attire and exotic hair color she unwittingly drew the attention of more than a few nobles to her location. "My dear old fried look at that beauty", one of the nobles whispered to his friend who sat in front of him while blatantly ogling Delahaye with lust and want clearly evident in his eyes. "Indeed she is really a beauty, just look at that exotic hair color". His friend replied a bit louder which drew the attention of a few other nobles close by, this had the unfortunate effect of destroying the peaceful lull and creating a small chaotic chatter amount the VIP, this in turn drew the attention of the rest of the venue and ultimately disrupted the performance. Delahaye having only just realized what had happened was sudden blindsided by various gentlemen eagerly approaching her and attempting to charm her. Mentally cursing she tried to analyze the situation but before she could a voice rang out from the stage brining all attention to it.